xgeneration_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Josalyn Bryant-Frost
|gender = Female |species = Mutant |height = 5’6” |weight = 145lbs |hair = Red |eyes = Green-Yellow |nationality = U.S American |family = *Bryant *Shadow *Frost |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |Species = Mutant|skin = Fair|Nationality = U.S American|Family = *Bryant *Shadow *Frost}} Josalyn Bryant-Frost is the youngest triplet born to Kimberly Braynt-Frost and Calvin Shadow making her the triplet of Lily Bryant-Frost - identical sister - and Merrick Bryant-Frost. She grew up hating her biological father. Personality Physical Description Powers Mutation Superhuman Speed: Josalyn is capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). Limitations *High-speed movement are sometimes hard to control and adjust to. *Lacking Supernatural Stamina, Josalyn's body produces toxins faster than normal, giving her a time limit of how long she can use her powers. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Through training under Damon Petridis, Josalyn is proficient in many forms of martial arts, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Name Meaning *'Josalyn' is a Variant of Jocelyn,Behind the Name:Josalyn - accessed September 7,2016 derived from the Germanic element Gaut meaning "Goth", combined with a Latin diminutive suffix.Behind the Name: Jocelyn - accessed September 7,2016 *'Marie' the French and Czech form of Maria,Behind the Name: Marie - accessed September 7,2016 the Latin form of Greek Μαρια, from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Mary).Behind the Name: Maria - accessed September 7,2016 The meaning is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love".Behind the Name:Mary - accessed September 7,2016 *'Bryant' is from the given name Brian,Behind the Name Surnames:Bryant - accessed September 5,2016 the meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble".Behind the Name: Brian - accessed September 5,2016 *'Shadow' is from Middle English shadwe "shadow" and Old English sceadu (Shade)Ancestry:Shadow - accessed September 6,2016 a topographic name for someone who lived near a boundary, from Old English scead "boundary". A nickname for a very thin man, from Middle English schade "shadow", "wraith".Ancestry: Shade - accessed September 6,2016 *'Frost' is from of Danish, Swedish, Icelandic, Norwegian and German origin, meaning born at the time of frost (winter) or someone with an icy or unbending disposition, and was originally a title of one who was shown to be unflinched in times of battle or confrontation, or to have an "icy" disposition, rather than a surname. - accessed via Wikipedia September 6,2016 *'Miller' an occupational surname referring to a person who owned or worked in a grain mill, from Middle English mille "mill".Behind the Name Surname: Miller - accessed September 7,2016 Canon Canon Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Canon Relationships Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Assistant to Mayor of Boston |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Acolytes Previous Affiliation(s):Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename: Tempo Alias:*Jo *Jos Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Boston, Massachusetts AU AU Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= AU Relationships AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Assistant to Mayor of Boston |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Acolytes Previous Affiliation(s):Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename: Tempo Alias:*Jo *Jos Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Boston, Massachusetts Warverse Warverse Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Warverse Relationships Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Assistant to Mayor of New York City |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):X-Men Previous Affiliation(s):Haven |-|Other= Codename: Tempo Alias:*Jo *Jos Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Manhattan, New York What If What If Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= What If Relationships What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Assistant to Mayor of Boston |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Acolytes Previous Affiliation(s):Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename: Tempo Alias:*Jo *Jos Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Boston, Massachusetts Rewrite Rewrite Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Rewrite Relationships Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Assistant to Mayor of Boston |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):Acolytes Previous Affiliation(s):Lehnsherr Academy |-|Other= Codename: Tempo Alias:*Jo *Jos Title(s): Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Boston, Massachusetts Trivia References Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:U.S American Category:Acolytes Category:Lehnsherr Academy Category:AU Category:Rewrite Category:Warverse Category:What If Category:Homosuperior Category:Bryant Family Category:Frost Family Category:Shadow Family